Hades
by Red-Writing-Fantasy
Summary: Kiyoko Naomi is an angel, sent to earth with a heavenly mission. But she wasn't supposed to fall in love with a human man. Well human, Kirino Ranmaru steals her heart and turns out to be a demon. For the safety of both, they flee to Hades. Also known as Hell. But an angel doesn't belong down there, how hard they try, she just doesn't fit there. Rated T, maybe M
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hades

**Me: Hi everyone! this is my first fic, hope it doesn't suck... :p. This story is inspired by Alexandra Adornetto's book "Hades", I recomend it to everyone who loves a sweet romance story. (It's the second part of the trilogy) And I finally got the third part!**

**Kirino: Naomi-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, the characters or the book "Hades".**

**Me: Arigatou Ranmaru.**

* * *

_I barely remember what happened..._

_..._

_I remember the rumbling sound of a motorcycle_

_..._

_My arms.. wraped around his waist..._

_and my face burried in his back..._

_..._

_I also remember him..._

_Arakiël..._

_ or as we know him now_

_Kirino Ranmaru_

_My boyfriend_

_a Demon..._

_..._

_I remember his soft but seductive voice._

_"Hold on tight beautyfull."_

_In response I tightened my grib._

_And closed my eyes..._

_As we headed to the portal._

_I had heard of portals before,_

_Aphrodi had told me about them._

_Haruna said that most of them ended in Hell._

_And she was right_

_totally right_

_I ended in Hell..._

_..._

_..._

_Did I make the right decision?_

* * *

**- Naomi P.O.V. -**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was the aching in my head, the torturing draught in my throat and the alarmbells ringin' in my head. The tiles of the street were made of dark red bricks and they left a little dust on my clothing. I looked around and saw that Ranmaru braught me to a tunnel, a tunnel chopped out of some sort of dark mist.

"I see you're awake," Said a soft voice. I turned around and saw the face of the on who owned the voice. There he was, standing next to his black motorcycle that braught me here. His pink hair was a little messy and his pale skin seemed to glow here in the dark, but his black eyes were as piercing like the dark mist.

"I feel weird." I exlaimed.

"That's quite normal in the beginning," He said, and with two steps he sat next to me. "don't you worry about it, you'll get used to it."

"Ranmaru?" I asked. "Where are we?"

"In Hades of course." He said smiling.

"No, no that's not what I meant," I said. "I meant where, in Hades, are we?"

"Just you wait and see," He said and grinned mysteriously at me.

At the same time that his grin disappeared from his face, the same time two bright red doors appeared out of the mist. The green and yellow neon-letters said: "Pride"

A woman and a man were standing next to the doors. The man had a pale skintone, a brown mohawk with silver-greyish stripes in it and blue shark-eyes. A scar ran over his face through the right corner of his mouth, making it look like he was grinning all the time.

The woman had a pale skin too and also the same blue eyes, but she had soft pink hair tied up into a side ponytail, one lock of hair covered her left eye and a part of her face.

"Who are they?" I asked to Kirino.

"They're just doorbitches." Explained Kirino. "They keep the utter scrap of Hell out."

"Well well." Said the woman, she narrowed her eyes. "Look what he brought with him, a flouriscent, little doll."

"Shinobu," Said Kirino with a seductive and threatening tone in his voice. "be nice to my guest."

"I see someone stole something that didn't belong to him." Said Shinobu defiant.

Ranmaru smiled self-righteous. "O, In my opinion she's certainly mine."

"For now, but maybe later..." Her laugh was low and hoarse.

The woman grabbed my wrist, her skin was burning against mine. At first I thought she wanted to bite me or something. But she pressed a little stamp on my hand, leaving an orange smiley laughing at me.

"Ready?" Kirino asked and he offered me his arm. I actually didn't feel anything to go down into that damp, smokey cave, but I didn't want to stay behind in this tunnel. So I nodded and I took his arm as he guided me down the stairs. It was like a labyrinth of corridors and little stairs, I didn't had the time to look around because Ranmaru guided me quickly down the stairs where the beating sound of music was bouncing of the walls. I looked back one more time and saw the doors closing and Shinobu grinning evily at me. Her voice reached me, saying:

"To late to change your mind babe," She said smirking. "welcome in our world."

Back in the small corridors were bodies pressed together, fists were pumping in the air and heads were shocking with the beat of the music. The dansfloor was a checkmat of coloured lights. I was stunned when I saw people of my age. The wiry arms of the grown ups contrasted with the bare skin of the teens. I gasped for air when I saw a couple of kids. Their job was to clean the tables and to refill the drinks.

And the only thing they had in common, young and old, were the empty looks in their eyes. They were their, physically, but it was like the most important part of them had been erased. They were like sleepwalkers, completely absorbed in their mechanical proceedings they only interupted to take another drink.

The song that was playing was the technoversion of a song which had only one sentence that got repeated the entire time.

_"I'm in Miami bitch!"_

I've never been in a nightclub so I couldn't compare it, but I thought it looked quite surrealistic. Millions of small lamps lit up the ceiling and the walls were covered with red velvet, which made them look like couches. At the edges of the nightclub were white cubes meant for tables, and low velvet couches that looked old and sagged. On the tables were soft glowing, cone-shaped lamps and the bar looked like it was made of melted lava. Standing at the bar were some man of the security putting stoic in their drinks.

A pretty woman was juggling with shotglasses and she was throwing winebottles like a profesional circus-artist. She had short saphire blue hair, a pale skin and dark blue eyes which were looking into the distance. She was wearing a red bandeau-dress and black heels, a snake was tatood around her ancle.

While Ranmaru and I tried to make our way through the crowd, the rest of the crowd made way for us. They didn't stop with dancing for a moment but their eyes were watching every little move we made. When someone reached out to touch me, I heard Kirino make a hissing sound at that person and she jerked her hand back like she got bitten by a venomous snake. I saw her violet blue eyes got big and she covered her face with her lavendary hair. I looked back at Kirino and saw he sent a deathglare at the girl before he grinned again and guided me to the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"I don't want anything to drink." I replied. "I don't like it here," And that was a big understatement, this place was giving me the creeps. "I want to go."

"How unsensitive of me for not noticing," He said. "You must be tired, I'll bring you "home"" He beckoned two guards. "This girl is my guest, bring her to Hotel Ambrosia," He ordered. "Make sure she'll be safe."

"Wait, where are you going?" I called after him.

"Don't worry beautiful," He said smiling while stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "I need to handle some 'things' around here, you'll be safe with them. Their life depends on it."

His last words terrified me but the guards already guided me to the exit before I could say anything. Outside of "Pride" I saw many other tunnels that leaded to many other clubs, I saw two other clubs dragging a girl with light green hair and grey eyes with them.

"What happend to her?" I asked.

"Bad luck I guess." Said the man on my right.

We soon reached the tunnel where I had started my journey here in Hades. A black limo was waiting there for me, as soon as I got in and the two guards were sitting on both of my sides the car moved through the endless-long tunnel. We left the club-district and finally reached the entrance of my new "home".

* * *

**Me: end of this part, sorry if it's short. or bad, or screwed up, or bad in every single way it can be bad or ruined.**

**reviews?**

**The characters I used so far:**

**- Demon:  
- Kirino Ranmaru**

**- Doorbitches:  
- Shinobu  
- Fudou**

**- The woman on the bar:  
- Aoi**

**- The girl Kirino hissed at:  
- Fuyuka**


	2. Chapter 2: Hotel Ambrosia

**Me: Hi mina, here's the second part of Hades. And thanks to "Angel Of Dark Heaven" and "HachimitsuOukan" for the sweet reviews.**

**Akane: Naomi-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, the characters or the book "Hades".**

**Me: Arigatou Akane-chan.**

* * *

**- Naomi P.O.V. -**

When we finally reached the entrance of Hotel Ambrosia, I felt like I could colapse every moment of exhausting. The air that hung around in Hades was anything but good for me. The heavy vapor felt like a snake's poison that slowly spread through my body.

We entered the lobby of the Hotel, my shoes made a soft clacking sound over the marble floor. On my left was a big fireplace with a fire burning in it surrounded by big, comfy-looking armchairs and sofas. In every corner of the room was a huge tropical plant growing out of its perks. In the middle was the reception, a woman with long auburn hair and sharp orange eyes looked at me with a grin on her lips.

"Welcome to Hotel Ambrosia," She said with a sweet voice. "what can I do for you?"

"She's Kirino-sama's guest." Said the man on my right.

"He said you were expacting me." I said quickly, and with a 'I-can-talk-for-myself' tone to the man. The woman laughed a little.

"Well indeed we were Kiyoko-san."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"That's non of your concern," She said sweet, but I heard a little irritation in her voice. "Kirino-sama reserved the master-suite for you," She gave the keys to my "bodyguards". When she looked back at me I saw the smile on her face tremble a bit. "Are you allright miss?"

"I'm an angel in Hell, I'm not suposed to be here!" I thought a little angry. "I just feel a little dizzy." I said instead.

"Maybe she needs to lie down for a minute." My bodyguard said quickly. I didn't asume he was really worried about me, but afraid of what Ranmaru would do to him if I would faint here in the lobby. The aching in my head started to mess with my vision and I felt my knees shake, I had to lean on the desk just not to let myself fall on the ground.

"I always love to see their faces when they've just arrived down here." Said the receptionist. "Especially when they faint." She laughed.

Her laugh echoed in my head when my arms failed to keep me up straight. And there I fainted again. The second time in a day.

...

...

After what seemed to be days of restless sleep I opened my eyes. It was so silent in the room I was afraid I was deaf. The sound that made me sigh in relief was the sound of a beating heart.

"A heartbeat?" I thought. When I opened my eyes I looked into two sea blue eyes, the soft sparkle in them told me that they were smiling. "Ranmaru?"

"I heard that you fainted in the lobby," He said and his eyes looked worried. "how are you feeling?"

"Not that good." I confessed. He held his hand against my forhead.

"You feel cold." He said.

"I do?" I asked surprised. "I feel like I can melt any second."

That made him chuckle.

I wanted to laugh with him but my throat felt like a desert at the moment. Ranmaru seemed to notice.

"You must be thirsty," He said. "Want something to drink?"

I nodded. He got up from the bed and walked to a low marble table where someone had left a tray with rolls, a teapot and cup. He poured some tea into the cup and handed it to me. I took a sip of it and I felt much better. The warmth of the tea made me shiver and the draught seemed to disappear a little.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much better, thanks." I said and smiled to him.

"I'm sorry I left you alone like that," Kirino said. "I should have known."

"It doesn't matter Ranmaru." I said and took his hand. "Really, what happened has happened. Besides, for the same count I didn't faint back there."

He smiled at me, in the way he only smiled at me. I remember the first time I met him.

_I was late for frenchclass and I was racing through the halls when I accidentally bumped into him. I fell on the ground with my books covered over the floor, little paper sheets floated through the air and on landed on my head._

_"I'm so sorry," Said a boy's voice, when I looked up I saw a boy with pink hair tied into two ponytails, sea blue eyes and a warm and apologizing smile on his face. "I didn't see you, are you allright?"_

_"Eh..."_

_"Oh, let me help you." He helped me of the ground and picked up my books. "I'm Kirino, Kirino Ranmaru. What is your name?"_

_"I eh... I'm Naomi." I stuttered._

_"Well nice to meet you Naomi, I gotta go now." He said and walked away._

_"Yeah... nice to meet you too." I said to no one in particular. And that's when the bell went. "SHIT!"_

_When I finally reached the class, the teacher had already started._

_"Late on your first day Kiyoko-san," He said. "Not very good to start with eh?"_

_"No sir." I said._

_"Well sit down and don't be late next time."_

_"Hai."_

_The last empty spot in the class was next too you can guess who. He smiled and waved at me. _

_That was the first time he smiled to me like that._

"We don't have a lot down here, but I'm sure you're going to like it here." Said Ranmaru snapping me out of the memorie.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"What?"

"Sorry I wasn't listening." I said.

"Where were you thinking of?" He asked.

"About how we first met." I said. Ranmaru grinned.

"I had to hold myself back not to kiss you right there." He said laughing.

"Really?" I asked. "Why did you wanted to?"

"Because I was waiting for someone and I would know when I had found her." He explained. "I was just happy that moment that I had finally found you."

"Than what holds you back now?" I asked while grinning.

He grinned back and then pressed his warm lips against mine. When he entered my mouth I noticed that his breath was as warm as molted lead, it was a little stiffling but I could handle it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my fingers into his hair.

And nothing could've ruined that moment more than someone entering the room.

Ranmaru let go of me almost immediately. He looked angry at the small girl that was standing in the dooropening. She was wearing the hotel-maid uniform. She was wearing a white blouse with short puff sleeves, a black knee-length skirt, a black panty and black shoes. She had chestnut coloured hair and pretty purple eyes.

She looked at the ground, like she was studying her shoes.

"Naomi this is Akane, your personal maid." He said. "I apologize for her, she has a very good sense of BAD timing." I knew the venom in his voice was ment for her, but we both flinched of his tone.

"Go..gomenasai Ki..Kirino-sama." She stuttered softly.

"How many times do I have to say it before you understand it!" Ranmaru said angry, he was almost yelling at her. "Knock before you enter."

"I.. I'm so sorry." She apologized.

I was afraid that Kirino would hurt her so I grabbed his arm.

"Ranmaru, don't be mad at her. It was a little accident, it doesn't matter." I said, he seemed to relax a little.

He sighed. "Fine, but don't let it happen again Akane."

"Hai." she said. "I wont."

"Good girl." Kirino said. I didn't like it how he treated her like a pet.

"I have to go now but I'll be back soon." Kirino said. He kissed me one last time and left.

"Does he have that all the time?" I asked Akane.

"What do you mean miss?" she asked.

"Please call me Naomi." I said. "And I ment the fact that he has to leave the entire time."

"Well the Prince has a lot on his mind the last time." Akane explained.

"Prince?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked surprised.

"Well... no he didn't." I said. "Prince?! When he's back I'll give him a piece of my mind!" I thought.

* * *

**And that's where I end chapter two. Thanks for reading, following and reviewing. I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Underground Nightmare

**Me: Hi guys! Enjoy the third part! And thanks to every one for the sweet reviews ;P Love you guys!**

**Kariya: Naomi-senpai doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, the characters or the book "Hades"**

* * *

**- Naomi P.O.V. -**

"Akane?" I asked. "Why do you think Ranmaru didn't tell me anything about his position in Hades?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question," Akane said. "Since I don't know what Kirino-sama's motives are. It was quite a surprise to hear that he found a bride."

I almost choked. "Bride?" I asked.

Akane's eyes widened and they were filled with angst. "I..I... Please don't tell Kirino-sama that I told you that," she said stuttering. "I think I ruined the surprise, and he doesn't like it when I.."

"Akane!" I said quick. "Calm down, I wont tell him."

She looked relieved and sighed.

"Arigatou Kiyoko-sama." She said. "I was afraid that I would be send to the rack."

"Eh... I beg your pardon?!" I asked, gasping for air.

"Oh now I did it again!"

"What did I get myself into?" I thought. "Aphrodi was right, I am too young to know what I'm doing. Just look where I am."

"Kiyoko-sama?" Akane asked, she sounded concerned.

"I.. I need some fresh air." I said and already walked to the door, but when I tried to open it I noticed it was locked. My mouth dropped open in surprise and disgust. I felt some kind of anger boyling in my belly. "Why is the door locked?" I asked.

"For your own safety," Said Akane. "The Prince doesn't want you to walk through Hades all on your own. It's quite dangerous out there."

"I don't care!" I almost yelled. "I think I need to talk to him. Immediately, can you bring me to him?"

"He's in a quite important meeting right now," Akane said.

I sighed in frustration. "Fine," I said. "When do you think he has time for me?"

"Don't worry about it Kiyoko-sama," Akane said smiling. "You know, time is somthing strange down here. And Kirino-sama does his best to be with you every moment, but sometimes he has got to fulfill his duties as Prince of the third ring."

"Third ring?" I asked dumb.

"Down here in Hades we have nine rings, each one of them ruled by one of the Originals." Akane explained. "When Big Daddy fell out of grace there were eight other Angels who followed him down here. They lost their wings, became the first Demons and were called the Originals."

"Big daddy?"

"That's how we call Him down here." Akane said. "Lucifer, but he prefers the name Big Daddy."

"It's kinda hard to imagine that Ranmaru was an Angel once," I muttered. "Why did he wanted to give up his wings for this?"

"Maybe you should ask him yourself." Akane said.

I sighed. I had millions of questions burning on my lips that had to wait to be answered. I wanted Ranmaru to be here, and I actually hated him for leaving me here. Even though it wasn't the first time that he had left me for something important.

I let my thoughts float around the room, while saving every little detail in my mind. I hadn't noticed the details of the fancy furniture before, but I saw every little inch of the furniture. I saw the small hairs of the soft carpet on the floor, the little colour switches on the fabric of the chair, I saw the small bits of dust falling on the glass, lightbulbs of the golden chandelier. I don't know how long I was staring, but my eyes were painfully dry when I came back to reality.

I didn't pay attention to what I was doing untill I ripped one of the nails I was biting. I winced and gasped for air when I saw the blood dripping from my thumb.

"Shit!" I said. I put my thumb in my mouth, ignoring the stabbing pain and the bitter, metal-like taste filled my mouth.

"Let me take care of that," Akane said. She took a little bottle from the drawers in the bathroom and let one drop fall on my thumb. I jerked my hand back.

"Don't put in your mouth!" I thought. "Don't put it in your mouth! But it stings! I don't care! Just don't put it in your mouth, it'll only make things worse!"

"I don't have healing powers like Kirino-sama, but..." We were interupted by the sound of the phone.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Kiyoko-sama?" Asked a woman's voice, I recognized the voice of the receptionist.

"Yeah?"

"Kirino-sama wants to see you in the boardroom." She said.

"Oke, let him know I'll be there in a few minutes." I replied.

"I will, have a nice day." She said and hung up.

I looked at the pyjama I was wearing. I opened the doors of the giant, walk-in closet. I only saw dresses, ranging from short coctail dresses to long princess-gowns. I just picked the first thing I saw and ended up with a short, blue dress and short sleeves.

I sighed. "Akane?" I asked. "Can you help me to find something decent?"

Akane smiled sweetly at me. "Sure, sit down. I'll find you something."

I sat down on one of the armchairs in the corner of the room and watched Akane searching through the closet. Eventually she found me some jeans, a white shirt with wide sleeves and some balerinas.

"Thank you!" I said.

"You're welcome." Akane said.

I switched into the jeans and shirt and went downstairs, Akane came with me.

"He would kill me if I'd lose you out of sight." She explained. I nodded.

She directed me to the grand doors behind the reception but she didn't enter.

"I'm not allowed in there, I'm just a maid after all." Akane explained.

"Oke," I said. When I entered the room I saw a giant, massive, dark-wooden table in the middle of the room, twelve, red velvet chairs around it and a vase with blood red roses in it. Kirino was looking at a screen with a grin on his face.

On the screen I saw people dancing, with empty eyes and hollow cheeks. They were stuffed together like one big, human... ball. A big human ball, drunk and well. And each of them holding a glass that, strangly enough, was refilled, by someone invisible, everytime it was empty.

"What do you think of my clubrats?" Kirino asked. "Doomed to dance and drink, for eternity."

"Why didn't you tell to me that you were a prince?" I asked, ignoring his question.

Kirino chuckled. "I thought you said I was your prince Charming."

"Ranmaru!" I sighed. "Please!"

He walked to me and wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me closer, his lipsed brushed mine when he talked to me.

"Why so curious?" He asked.

"I want to know why you lied to me!" I hissed, freeing myself from his arms. "Now! Tell me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you didn't care, since it's not that important." He said shrugging. "But I have to admit that the extra's are quite amusing." He chuckled.

"Not important?!" I asked. "I thought I knew you! But now I see someone else."

"Isn't that a little overreacted?" He asked.

"Not when you lie to me about such a big part of your life!" I replied. I sigh. "I need to get out."

"No!" Ranmaru said resolute. "It's too dangerous out there."

I ignored his warning. "Just leave me alone!" I walked away from him.

"Don't! Naomi!" He yelled after me.

When I was outside I started to run, Haruna once said that I always tried to run away from my problems, but that they would come with me, no matter how far and fast I would run. When I left the hotel far behind me and only saw the dark tunnel I dared to slow down my pace. I knew I was lost when I felt some sort of cold clenching itself around my body.

The tunnel ended in an open space with a huge crater just a few steps away from me. I couldn't see what was happening down there but I heard the sound of torment. The indescribable sound of tormented screams reached me before I was at the edge of the crater. I'd always thought that the medieval paintings of Hell, with its contorted bodies and torture tools, was meant to frighten the ignorant people. But I knew that were just stories.

Through the roby-red glow that came from the cavern, I couldn't see what was happening down there. But the differences between the two groups, the tortured and the tortures, were very clear.

The torturers were wearing leather jackets and boots. Soem of them were wearing hoodies, like medieval executioners.

The tortured were naked or covered with tatters.

On the walls were all kind of metal objects, only meant to inflict pain. My gaze went past the saws, stigmatizers and rusty pliers. On the bottom I saw barrels, filled with boiling oil. I saw bodies, chained to poles, hanging on beams or on one of those awefull tools. The souls writhed and screamed while their executioners continued their work.

I saw how they dragged a man over the floor, putting him in a copper casket, whereupon they closed the lid and shove it into a huge oven and asaw it slowly heating up. First orange, and eventually glowing red. From within I heard damped shouts of pain. Just a few steps away from the oven was a man tied to a pole, it took a few seconds for me to realize that the yellow piece of fabric tied on his middle, was his own skin. They were skinning him alive!

It was like I saw nothing but blood, ripped flesh and suppurating wounds. I could only look at it for a few seconds before I felt bile comming up. The stench and noise were to much and both unbearable. I started to crawl away on my knees, since I didn't trust myself with walking straight without passing out.

I'd only crawled a few metres through the dust, when someone was stood on my hand. When I looked up I saw three torturers with whips. I saw nothing human in their faces. The sound of rattling chains became clear when they approached me. Now they were closer I could tell that they couldn't be older than normal schoolboys, it was disconcerting to see so much cruel in their faces.

"Looks like we've got company." Said one of them, he poked me with his boot.

"Pretty thing," His companion said. He had dark blue hair and yellow eyes.

"Pretty thing or not, it's not polite to nose about on trespassing without invitation." the third one said. "I think we should teach her a lesson." His eyes were shimmering of the thought.

"I'll get her first," The other protested. "when I'm finished, you can teach her whatever you want." He grinned at me.

"Forget it Kariya!" The first boy warned. "I want to know who sent her here."

Kariya brought his face closer to mine. "What is a pretty thing like you doing here on her own?"

"I...I'm l..lost." I said trembling. "I'm from Hotel Ambrosia, I'm Ranmaru's guest."

"Damn' it!" The brunette said. "She belongs to Kirino. Then we musn't damage her too mush."

"I don't believe a thing about it Matsukaze." Said the boy with the dark blue hair. "If she's with Kirino, then why is she here? All alone?"

I started to feel dizzy, my vision was a little blury but I could still see their facial expressions.

"If you're going to throw up, do it over there!" Said the boy named Kariya. "I just got my boots done."

I was sure to make enough distance between me and the three boys before the vomiting started.

"Get up!" Snapped Tsurugi. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, pressing me against his muscled body. "Well where shall we begin? Matsukaze! Help me to get a hold of her!" He said grinning evily.

"Get your hands of her!" Hissed a familiar voice.

When I looked over my shoulder I saw Ranmaru standing. With his messy hair falling over his black eyes and half standing in the darkness gave him a wild and dangerous look.

"I'll give you exactly five seconds to release her," He said. "One."

Tsurugi released immediately. He and the other boys were about to flee.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know she was taken." Kariya said.

"Two."

"I tried to tell them but they wouldn't..." Stuttered Matsukaze, he was interupted by Tsurugi who glared at him.

"Three!"

"We're going! We're going!" yelled Kariya panically and he ran away, soon followed by the others. They disappeared back into the cavern.

"Are you ok?" Ranmaru asked, he took a few steps towards me.

"I'm fine." I said. "I'm just in shock." I felt numb for some reason. Like all my emotions were gone, only waiting for the right moment to come back in a flood of tears.

He embraced me.

"I understand if you want to get out, just don't walk off on your own." He said.

And that's what broke the wall that held my feelings back. I started to sob, and the tears were rolling over my cheeks.

His embrace tightened a little, transforming into thick wall, protecting me from everything down here that could harm me.

"I was so scared!" I cried.

"Shh. It's over." He whispered. "You're safe now."

With his arms still around me he brought me back to Hotel Ambrosia.

* * *

**End of this chapter, I'm sorry for not updating but I was a little lazy lately.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
